


Know Me Better

by DiamondWings



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha Wonshik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Average Ballad Singer Taekwoon, Both suffer because of the image the public has of them, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Taekwoon, Rich CEO Wonshik, Soft Misunderstood Boyos Who Deserve Nothing But The Best, minor depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: The supposedly cold and distant ballad singer Taekwoon, an icon for single and bitter omegas, gets a proposal for a collaboration on an album with successful CEO and solo rapper Kim Wonshik, the dream-alha of pretty much every omega on the planet. The subject: loneliness due to supericiality.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Know Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for @hanistar0513 on Twitter :)

A collaboration.

With Kim Wonshik.

_The_ Kim Wonshik, the currently youngest, most successful, self-producing, self-composing, self-writing, self- _everything_ solo artist who was at the same time the CEO of his very own, very successful entertainment company, not to mention the most desired alpha of probably the whole century-

_That_ Kim Wonshik personally sent his request to collaborate on a whole _album_ with Taekwoon. Taekwoon, the just slightly above average, not really successful but also not completely unknown ballad singer whose fanbase consisted mostly of single omegas who ranted ‘If Taekwoon doesn’t need an alpha neither do I!’, and mostly dropped him the moment they found an alpha after all because they found him ‘too depressing’.

Not that Taekwoon had ever said anything about wanting or needing an alpha in his life. Sure, he didn’t _need_ one. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t want one if he happened to find the right one! Having been voted ‘Most Undesirable Omega of The Decade’ by a popular online magazine didn’t help to lift his hopes in that aspect, though…

And still, the fact stood that _the_ Kim Wonshik had invited him to meet up to discuss the possibility to record a _whole album_ together. Taekwoon still couldn’t believe it, even after hearing _the_ Kim Wonshik say those words to him himself, and inviting him to his studios. He still expected to be turned away by the receptionist in the foyer, or the security by the elevator, or at the very latest by the people he found on the indicated office floor, or at the very, _very_ latest Kim Wonshik himself-

None of that happened, and he found himself seated in a comfortable desk-chair next to _the_ Kim Wonshik, hands nervously balled in the hem of his sweater as _the_ Kim Wonshik explained what he had in mind to him.

Something softer, he said, something more melancholic. Something deeper, truly heartfelt. Something only Taekwoon’s honey-sweet voice could truly help convey by creating the necessary contrast to his own voice and style.

Before Taekwoon knew it, he was three sessions in, writing and composing with Kim Wonshik, and as he walked into the studio for the fourth session, it finally started to feel real.

Working with Kim Wonshik was an experience, but a good one. He was enthusiastic yet meticulous in his work, he appreciated and encouraged input, the same way he gave his input indiscriminately; and in Taekwoon’s case, he had almost nothing but praise for his lyrics and ear for detail to create the softest, most touching melodies. It definitely encouraged Taekwoon to not hold back from showing him whatever it was he was working on, and this was no exception.

Of everything Taekwoon had come to expect from Kim Wonshik when he looked through what Taekwoon had created, tears were definitely not it, though.

“I- I’m sorry-” Taekwoon started with slight panic in is voice, reaching out to take the notebook with lyrics back.

“No, wait-” The other brought the notebook out of reach, wiping at his eyes with his other hand. “Don’t apologize, Taekwoon-ssi, this is good! This is _so_ good! But, fuck, it hits close to home, doesn’t it?” He chuckled wryly, rendering Taekwoon speechless. “It’s as if you looked right into my heart and copied the words straight off its walls…”

Taekwoon shrunk on himself.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to- Didn’t know-…”

“No, Taekwoon-ssi! This is exactly what I had in mind! I’m just too cowardly to put it into words, but you… You put it so well! We definitely have to use this!”

Taekwoon’s words got stuck in his throat. The lyrics were about how people judged others with just one glance at their exterior and rank, not bothering to get to truly know them before passing judgement, and how that resulted in so much loneliness for so many people. Taekwoon would never have expected Kim Wonshik to resonate with those lyrics personally, but as he thought about it, he could see it. That, and he found himself guilty of doing the same, judging the other on what he could see on the surface rather than bothering to learn what lay underneath.

“Please… Just call me Taekwoon.” Were the words that eventually passed his lips, born from the desire to get to actually know the person behind the successful rapper and CEO, and deciding to drop his own outer defense-line by offering a more familiar communication-base as a first step.

Kim Wonshik looked taken aback, but positively so, and a smile tugged at his lips. “Only if you drop formalities, too.”

Taekwoon did not expect that development so soon, but in the end, it was easier to be informal with Wonshik than he would ever have expected.

It was not the last time Wonshik became emotional while writing lyrics or composing for this particular song, but never quite to the point of crying anymore. It was when they started recording the demo version that the next tears fell, this time from Taekwoon.

While Taekwoon had been awkward when he’d found Wonshik crying, Wonshik showed none of that awkwardness when Taekwoon broke into tears, quietly joining Taekwoon in the recording booth and pulling him into a hug, simply letting Taekwoon cry into his shoulder for as long as he wanted – needed.

“We make quite the pair, don’t we…” Wonshik eventually chuckled tiredly, when Taekwoon pulled away and himself together.

“We’re- no, _I_ am pathetic…” Taekwoon sighed, but Wonshik shook his head.

“We are the two sides of the same medal. You can’t call yourself pathetic without calling me, too. Neither of us is, though. Our feelings are valid. Come, lets take a break and go eat something.”

It was not the first meal they shared, and wouldn’t be the last. It was always over food that they ended up learning more about the other, sharing things they would normally probably not bring up. It was how Taekwoon learned about Wonshik’s almost paranoia to go home to an empty apartment, and when Taekwoon opened up about how much he longed for a family of his own.

They grew closer, close enough for Taekwoon to feel comfortable enough to approach Wonshik when he found him passed out on the couch of the studio, put his legs up, take his shoes off, put a pillow under his head and cover him with a blanket. Close enough for Wonshik to ask if Taekwoon wanted him to punch someone, if he wanted to punch someone or something, rant or cuddle for the rest of the day when Taekwoon came in fuming with rage over a rude alpha on the subway train. (He ended up ranting and letting Wonshik hug him when he was done. For something around half an hour.)

Eventually, they were close enough for Taekwoon not to be awkward around the alpha anymore. And it was a good thing he wasn’t when Wonshik came storming into the studio one morning, lips busted, half of his face bruised and swollen, and locked the door behind him.

Taekwoon was up and out of his seat in a heartbeat.

“Wonshik! What happened?!”

Wonshik groaned, leaning heavily against the locked door and ignoring the concerned calls and knocks from the other side.

“Oh, just great… I didn’t know you’d be here already…”

Taekwoon frowned.

“Where else would I be…? We’re almost done, I can’t wait to hear the finished album! But- What the hell happened to you?”

Wonshik shook his head, though.

“Please, don’t ask.”

Taekwoon didn’t expect that answer, but he would respect his wish.

“O…kay. Let me get you some ice and something to wipe the blood off with, at least, though.”

Wonshik moved away from the door reluctantly, and yet it was Taekwoon who hesitated to leave the room as he was stepping outside.

“If you don’t let me back in…!”

The alpha shrunk under Taekwoon’s gaze, promising to not lock him out. And really, after Taekwoon had reassured Wonshik’s employees that he would take good care of their boss and got an ice-pack and first aid kit, Wonshik did indeed let him back into the room.

Taekwoon didn’t ask Wonshik again how he’d gotten beaten up – because that was clearly what had happened, the traces of knuckles and a ring obvious on Wonshik’s face – while tending to the scratches and scuffs and gently molding the ice-pack to his face.

“I got ambushed by an omega.” Wonshik eventually confessed into the silence. “He groped me. I wanted to leave, but he didn’t let me. Then his alpha showed up, and she was not pleased. Blamed me for seducing her omega. And… this happened.”

Taekwoon’s eyes grew wide first, then narrowed in anger.

“Who do these people think they are, to treat you like that? What happened to common decency? I am so sorry, Wonshik. Do you want to do something about them?”

Wonshik shook his head.

“No one will believe me. I’m the ‘rich CEO who can get away with everything’, everyone will believe I harassed the omega first and deserve what I got for it.” He took a shuddering breath. “It’s already happened often enough for me to know that for a fact.”

Taekwoon’s heart broke for Wonshik. By now, he knew him well enough to know he would never, ever, harass anyone; yet at the same time, he also knew all too well how some of his crazier ‘fans’ behaved around him to not doubt the story the alpha just told him, either.

“I’m sorry, Wonshik... And I believe you. You deserve so much better!” He reassured him softly while cupping the less swollen side of Wonshik’s face in his hand. Wonshik leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed as he savored Taekwoon’s gentleness.

“I’m just so tired of this shit…” He whispered quietly. “I never asked to have all these omegas chase after me who just want me for what they believe I am without caring to get to know me for _me._ I never asked for all the hate from alphas I get because I ‘steal all the omegas’. I don’t even _want_ all the omegas!”

Taekwoon smiled sadly, brushing a strand of Wonshik’s hair out of his face.

“You will find the one for you eventually, Wonshik; someone who takes the time to get to know you and won’t want you just for who you are to the public. Someone who cares for you for who you are. Who supports you, who’s there for you, who understands you, who believes you when you tell them the truth and who will hold you for as long as you need to, when you need it.”

Wonshik swallowed thickly, hesitating before speaking, and his words came out in barely more than a whisper.

“I think I might have found him already…”

Taekwoon tensed, starting to retract his hand.

“Oh? Really?”

Before he could go far, Wonshik covered Taekwoon’s hand with his own, holding it in place against his cheek.

“Please… Don’t let go just yet…”

Taekwoon left his hand where it was, though a small frown painted itself on his face.

“Wonshik… You don’t mean… You don’t mean _me_ , do you?”

Wonshik’s eyes fluttered open, as far as they would go with his swollen face, and he blinked at Taekwoon imploringly.

“Why not, Taekwoon?”

A giddy feeling rose within Taekwoon, but he stomped down on it really quick.

“You can have someone so much better than me… I’m- I’m not-…” He shook his head, breaking off.

“You’re not what, Taekwoon?”

“Not good enough. I’m-… Hell, I’m ‘Most Undesirable Omega of the Decade’, Wonshik!”

Wonshik’s eyes narrowed, though in his current state, it really didn’t look quite as intimidating as he would have wanted it to.

“Says who?”

Taekwoon swallowed thickly.

“The public… Everyone.”

“Did the public -did _everyone_ \- get to know you, though?” Wonshik fired back, and Taekwoon couldn’t answer that question. Of course, they hadn’t.

Wonshik’s expression softened.

“I haven’t known you for long, Taekwoon, but what I know so far… I want to get to know you even better. For a very long time. If you’ll let me.”

Taekwoon choked up, his hand shaking under Wonshik’s, and Wonshik interlaced their fingers as he lowered their hands from his face. Taekwoon let him, his body betraying him and letting Wonshik know he didn’t mind the action at all.

“I hope you won’t regret getting to know me better, Kim Wonshik. But if that is what you want, I will gladly let you.”


End file.
